


Untitled One Shot (Sorry I can't think of a title)

by orphan_account



Category: Suppuration (band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Bandslash, Cigarettes, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Roughness, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Varggoth has sex with Wortherax yada yada yada you know where this is going. The tags will give you a good idea on what will be included here.Takes place in 1993
Relationships: Ievgen Gapon/Yuriy Kireev, Knjaz Varggoth/Wortherax
Kudos: 1





	Untitled One Shot (Sorry I can't think of a title)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a huge chance that most people who stumble across this horrific piece of writing will have no idea what Suppuration is. This is a fanfiction about an obscure Ukrainian death metal band that later came to be known as Nokturnal Mortum, which is now a black/pagan metal band.

Cigarette smoke filled the room. Wortherax had already taken off his pants and boxers for Varggoth, who seemed more busy smoking than paying attention to Wortherax's cock.

"Zhenya, please finish your cigarette already, I can't wait all day." Wortherax complained, growing impatient with Varggoth and the decisions that he made which Wortherax had believed were lousy.

"Please give me a few minutes, I just lit this thing a minute ago." Varggoth replied with a grumpy tone, which seemed nearly as grumpy as Wortherax himself and his quick-tempered tendencies. He took a puff from his cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke towards Wortherax's face with a clear intent to annoy him as much as possible. A sly smirk was on Varggoth's face as he looked down at Wortherax's aggravated frown.

"Just... Jerk me off or do some shit while you're smoking... Is it that hard to multitask, especially for someone like you?!" Wortherax fussed, nearly on his edge of impatience.

Varggoth paused for what felt like a solid minute to Wortherax, not responding or anything, having a cold look on his face and ignoring the older man's commands, just waiting for him to snap already. The vocalist took another puff and exhaled before putting his cigarette out and throwing it into his ashtray. As he began focusing on the guitarist, the stern look on Varggoth's face began to twist into a smug grin as Wortherax started to seemingly turn red with anger. Wortherax knew that Varggoth finished his cigarette, yet the boy still hadn't laid a finger on any part of his body which had been longing for Varggoth's touch.

As expected, Wortherax finally snapped.

"Can you just fucking?!-" Wortherax shouted before Varggoth abruptly put his hand on the man's noisy mouth to pause his rage-filled complaint.

Silence suddenly filled the room, Varggoth's hand still covering Wortherax's now quiet mouth.

"Please don't be so loud." Varggoth muttered as he put his hand on Wortherax's cock, giving his shaft a few good enough strokes to get him hard enough before beginning to stroke his cock faster. The boy took his hand off of the man's mouth, allowing Wortherax to make whatever noises that he needed to make, and in this case, they had been soft moans from the pleasant feeling of Varggoth's cold fingers sliding against his warm and hard shaft.

Varggoth closed his eyes and got his mouth close to Wortherax's cock, then forced a whimper of immense pleasure out of Wortherax as he gave the man's pink tip a playful lick. Another lick, and yet another moan was forced out of Wortherax as he bucked his hips, brushing his tip against Varggoth's warm and wet tongue. Wortherax already felt so much pleasure when he entered Varggoth's damp mouth with his tip, and put his hands on the back of Varggoth's head while moaning desperately. The boy's lips began to swallow Wortherax's shaft, then Varggoth allowed the man to slowly and steadily thrust into his mouth.

"You'll be able to fit this whole thing in your throat, right?" Wortherax questioned to Varggoth, who then nodded, unable to respond verbally with a mouth full of Wortherax's cock.

The guitarist gently shoved Varggoth's head down closer to the base of his cock. Varggoth's wet lips eventually touched the very base of Wortherax's shaft, and at that point, Wortherax was feeling nearly ecstatic from the feeling of Varggoth's wet saliva coating his cock as he fucked the vocalist's hot and wet throat.

Thrusting into Varggoth's throat faster as he panted, Wortherax was nearly about to come all inside of that beautiful mouth of his. The man's moaning got louder and louder until he eventually reached his edge. He pulled out just enough for his tip to be in Varggoth's mouth, then held Varggoth's head in place as he felt his come spurt out, moaning, shivering, and releasing his entire load into Varggoth's mouth. Varggoth closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Wortherax's warm, salty come filling his mouth, trickling down the sides of his mouth and also down his tongue. Varggoth pulled his head away, slightly drooling out some of the mixture of his own saliva and Wortherax's come. He swallowed what he hadn't drooled out, licking his lips afterwards.

"You feel like having more?" Varggoth asked the guitarist.

"Hell yeah, that was great!" Wortherax exclaimed to Varggoth.

"I'll fuck you next, does that sound good?" 

Wortherax paused for a second to think of how nice it would feel to have Varggoth's cock in his hole, and nodded his head in excitement, watching as Varggoth removed his boxers and revealed his cock that had already been hard. The man eagerly spread his legs apart for the vocalist as Varggoth put his middle and ring finger in his mouth and let his saliva coat them before circling Wortherax's hole with his fingers while the man spread his own cheeks for Varggoth. A whimper was let out of Wortherax when Varggoth began to shove both of his fingers into his hole without much warning, and damn, it was tight. Varggoth couldn't wait to get his hard cock into this man's hole.

He began to relentlessly finger Wortherax, roughly thrusting in and out as he heard Wortherax's moans of both pleasure and pain, though the pain only lasted for a short while. The vocalist shoved his fingers into Wortherax even deeper, and vigorously pushed up on his spot, forcing out loud groans from Wortherax that practically showed how much he desperately begged for Varggoth to fuck him already.

Varggoth swirled his fingers around inside of the man, wriggling them to loosen up his hole a bit before slowly taking his fingers out. The vocalist put his fingers in his mouth again to get them wet a second time, and briefly shoved them into the man's hole once again just to lubricate it before taking them out. Curling his lower body upwards and tucking his legs in while still spreading them, Wortherax watched as he felt Varggoth's tip enter him, letting out a grunt as the vocalist suddenly pushed his cock all the way in. Savoring the feeling of the guitarist's tight and warm hole while beginning to thrust into it, Varggoth leaned his upper body and head towards Wortherax's face, and began to deeply kiss the man on his lips, letting Wortherax wrap his arms around his back. The guitarist couldn't help but to moan into Varggoth's mouth from the feeling of the vocalist's cock being thrusted in and out of his hole. It had been a minute until Varggoth pulled away from the kiss, still thrusting into Wortherax as he heard the guitarist's desperate and lusty moans that showed to Varggoth how much he had liked this.

The boy began aiming more upwards with his thrusts, gradually aiming more towards where he wanted to aim until Wortherax let out an extremely audible moan that had practically told Varggoth that he was hitting the right spot.

"Zhenya!- Right there- Augh- Fuck yes!"

Varggoth began thrusting harder and deeper, smirking at Wortherax's desperate yelps of undeniable pleasure. The man loved the feeling of Varggoth's tip constantly hitting his spot and delighting him with surges of unashamed ecstasy. They both panted wildly with arousal and effort, pleasing each other with their lust. Varggoth got a gentle grip on Wortherax's messy, curly brown hair, getting a good enough grasp just to have something to hold onto while he thrusted balls deep into Wortherax's ass. The vocalist, yet again, leaned in to kiss the guitarist on his lips, savoring how it felt like to have Wortherax desperately moaning into his lips from the pleasure, pulling away a few seconds later. He sped up his thrusts as that happened, feeling immense pleasure from fucking Wortherax's hole. It was warm, moist, and tight in there, and Varggoth just loved that feeling around his cock, and hell, he was already pretty close to orgasm.

About to come, Varggoth let go of the guitarist's hair, and proceeded to embrace the area under Wortherax's shoulders. The boy's breathing became heavier, and he began to tense up, digging his fingers into the cloth of Wortherax's shirt, bucking as deep into him as possible, letting out a groan as he finally released inside of the man. Wortherax savoured the hot, sticky feeling of Varggoth's come filling him, letting out a whimper of immense pleasure. In fact, he released upon feeling this sensation, moaning, tightening up his hole around Varggoth's cock, and coming. His come landed on Varggoth's shirt, but that had been no problem. The boy pulled out, watching as some of his come dripped out of the guitarist's hole, smiling at the sight of a nearly passed out Wortherax filled with his warm ejaculate.


End file.
